Kingdom Hearts: Dream to Reality
by senjutobiramas
Summary: Two young girls are thrown into the Kingdom Hearts universe, finding themselves in Radiant Garden during the time of Birth by sleep. What will be in store for them later on as darkness threatens to ruin the peace of the worlds and themselves? R&R!


**I was rewriting this but then my mom shut down the computer before I could save this... Damn woman._ Oh well. Anyways, there will be major changes in this story, and yes I am going to delete the old version of this. U mad? Lol, Jk. There will be a change in my OC'S ages, and the story line in general. It'll be more based off KHBBS, so beware of spoilers for those who haven't played it! Lol, I didn't actually play it I just spoiled it for myself by looking up the whole story  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>I cried out with no reply<em>  
><em> And I can't feel You by my side<em>  
><em> So I'll hold tight to what I know<em>  
><em> You're here and I"m never alone<em>

They say that everything happens for a reason, almost everyone says that. And also the good things fall apart so that better things can come together, people change so you can learn to let go... There's more to it I know, but I don't care to explain anymore of it since I'm sure you have heard this saying before. I have never thought that something good, could come out of something bad, could it? I guess I couldn't really understand, until now.

It had happened ten years ago, a decade ago. It was so long ago, but I still remember it very clearly, the events of that year had haunted us to this day. That was the day the darkness came, everything had changed. And I thought that these worlds were peaceful, no evil would ever come to harm it, but we were wrong.

It had all started with that dream... It wasn't the same dream every night but it was always the same boy in it. He had light blue, purplish hair and blue eys, he only looked like he was around eight years old. Sometimes, he'd be holding hands with an older man with long blond hair with green eyes. I had never thought so much about my own dreams before this, some of them were just not important to me, some of them I forget like everyone else. Others can just be plain weird.

But this dream _was _important to me, I couldn't explain why or how it was. But I knew there was a reason that this was happening...

He was not real, maybe he was, but I didn't know. The way we touched, when he took my hand, felt real, and the way I held him too. He was just a young boy, one who I had met in my dreams, but I had felt like I have known him my whole life for some reason. I loved him, I really did, but why? How could I love someone who I had never actually met, and maybe didn't even exist?

This feeling... I felt my eyes brimming with tears, telling myself not to cry, but it hurt so much to see him like this. I couldn't hold back my own pain.

_'He's just a boy...' _I thought _'You don't know who he really is, how could you love someone who for all you know, doesn't exist? How could you be crying for him... He doesn't know who you are..."_

_'NO!' _my voice screamed in my head, I couldn't think that! This was not just any boy, he was someone special, I had to save him. So I held him in my arms, I told him that I wouldn't let him die, I don't know if he heard me or not thought. But I swore to protect him until someone could come and save him.

It held felt like I was there forever, what if they weren't going to come? What if they come, but it's too late? That's when I started to panic, he was barely starting to breathe, his heart beat slowing, and his skin turning pale.

"N-no!" I cried "Don't die... Stay with me... Ienzo."

Ienzo? How did I know his name? Something changed in the moment though, between his slow ragged breathing, the pool of blood underneath me and him and his dying heart beat, there was something between us that had happened. That moment, his eyes opened and he looked at me, I felt something I had never felt before. Love? No, it was more than that, because I had felt immense determination to keep him alive and do whatever it took to save his life.

Ienzo... In my arms. The tears that I now felt flowing down my cold cheeks...

I _had _to keep him alive!

_And though I cannot see You_  
><em> And I can't explain why<em>  
><em> Such a deep, deep reassurance<em>  
><em> You've placed in my life...<em>

* * *

><p><strong>So, what do you guys think? I like this version A LOT more better than the other reason. Oh yeah, the words in italics are the song 'Never alone' by Barlow Girl. I've been listening to a lot of music by them and I felt some inspiration from their music to continue this, because it'll be a lot of romance later on.:D<strong>

**I will start the actual first chapter soon, but updates are going to be come slower as the summer comes to an end. I'm going for my N test on September 2nd and my grade twelve year starts on the 7th or 8th!**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! I'd love for your guys' opinions on this version so far, I just get more motivation if I get more reviews, now what I'm saying? P.S Review you... AND YOU GET COOKIES! NOBODY SYMBOL COOKES! If you don't? Xigbar will be after you! LOL**

**Xigbar: No...**

**Me: YES!**

**Xigbar: Fine.-_-'**_  
><em>


End file.
